House of Cards Wiki:Sandbox
, the president's official residence and center of the administration.]] Under the United States Constitution, the President of the United States is the head of state and head of government of the United States. As chief of the executive branch and head of the federal government as a whole, the presidency is the highest political office in the United States by influence and recognition. The president is also the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. The president is indirectly elected to a four-year term by an Electoral College (or by the House of Representatives should the Electoral College fail to award an absolute majority of votes to any person). Since the ratification of the Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1951, no person may be elected President more than twice, and no one who has served more than two years of a term to which someone else was elected may be elected more than once. Upon the death, resignation, or removal from office of an incumbent President, the Vice President assumes the office. The President must be at least 35 years of age and a "natural born" citizen of the United States. This list includes only those persons who were sworn into office as president following the ratification of the United States Constitution, which took effect on March 4, 1789. For American leaders before this ratification, see President of the Continental Congress. The list does not include any Acting Presidents under the Twenty-fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution. George Washington, the first president, was inaugurated in 1789 after a unanimous vote of the Electoral College. A constitutional amendment, affecting presidents after Harry Truman, was passed to limit the number of times an individual can be elected president. Andrew Jackson, the seventh president, was the first to be elected by men of all classes in 1828 after most laws barring non-land-owners from voting were repealed. The listing below is for the current government of the USA. For this country, however, there were prior governments (including that under the Articles of Confederation). Prior to George Washington as first president under the current constitution, there were twelve people in leadership over the government of the United States of America who held the title of "President". Also during the Civil War, there was the position of "President of the Confederate States of America" in an entity separate from the USA, and this position was held by one person. List of presidents ; Parties |Federalist|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Democratic-Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Democratic|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Whig|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Living former presidents As of , there are five living former presidents: Trivia *In the continuity of the show, we know that Garrett Walker was elected President in 2012, and would have run for re-election in 2016. He was the 45th President, and he mentions, just before he announces his resignation, that Frank will be the 46th. How this works out in terms of who was President before him has not been explained. However, through portraits, photographs and mentions of former Presidents, this list has been started.